warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Jayfeather tells Lionblaze that he's going home from the lake, and that Lionblaze needs to stay and hunt for his Clanmates. The brothers parted ways, and Jayfeather struggles to sense typical ThunderClan scents. Instead, he only senses crippling fear as leafbare grew in severity amongst the forest. He feels warmth as he passes through the thorn barrier, and overhears Leafpool proposing ideas to expand the warriors' den. Millie says that Birchfall is digging a hole to preserve prey for the upcoming cold season. Jayfeather asks Millie if the weather is going to last, and she's unsure. :Bumblestripe calls Jayfeather from the medicine cat's den. Worried that Briarlight might've gotten worse, Jayfeather hurries to find out what the matter is. Once inside, Bumblestripe proudly tells him to look at what they had brought him. Millie runs in, asking if Briarlight is okay, and Brightheart assures that everything is fine. She says that Bumblestripe found clumps of web on the Great Oak, and climbed a long way to reach it. Briarlight comments on how brave her brother is. Jayfeather asks Brightheart how her wounds are, and she tells him they're a bit sore, but that they'll heal. He tells Briarlight to get some exercise, and Brightheart to take moss to the nursery. She takes Bumblestripe with her, and exits the den. :Millie is concerned that Briarlight might be too tired to do exercises, but Jayfeather says that he never does more than she can manage. Millie leaves, and Briarlight scolds Jayfeather for not thanking Brightheart and Bumblestripe for the cobwebs. Before Jayfeather could reply, Dovepaw enters the den with a fraught mew, and Jayfeather tells her to follow him. :Dovepaw expresses her concern for her sister's wellbeing from being in the Dark Forest. Jayfeather tells the apprentice that she's made her choice, and that maybe they can just wait to see if they can find out something about the enemy. Dovepaw is unconvinced, however, and is uncomfortable with Ivypaw training there. Jayfeather tells her that he's not going to discuss this there and then, and orders Dovepaw to go help her Clanmates. Dovepaw reluctantly pads towards the Highledge. :Jayfeather listens to Cherrykit and Molekit drag a squirrel from outside of the camp entrance. They say that Mousewhisker's patrol must've dropped it, but Mousewhisker says that no one had caught a squirrel on the hunt. Poppyfrost comes from the dirtplace, scolding her kits for being outside of camp. Jayfeather climbs atop the Highledge, asking Sandstorm how Firestar was doing. She said he was tired, and complaining about how he had to stay in his nest. Jayfeather enters the small cave, Firestar sitting up at his entrance. He tells Jayfeather he'll let him know if his wound begins to hurt. Seeing the concern on Jayfeather's face, he asks if there's anything he wants to tell him. Jayfeather battles with himself, but Sandstorm announces that Brambleclaw and Dustpelt's patrol had returned. :Brambleclaw announces that the markers are set, but ShadowClan hadn't set their scent-lines yet. The warriors protest, saying that ShadowClan has to acknowledge the new borders. Birchfall says they don't have to do anything, but Millie says that they lost the battle so they need to. Purdy emerges from his den, asking if ShadowClan is sure that they've lost. Mousefur retorts that they should, due to their deputy's death. :Ivypaw enters camp, asking what was going on. Jayfeather felt his pelt grow cold, and he imagines her silver pelt in the swarm of Dark Forest warriors that choke the forest. He imagines warriors fighting the evil, and being brutally killed as they fought. Blood stained every cat, except for Ivypaw, who was unhurt and unafraid. A hiss sounds behind Jayfeather's shoulder, Spottedleaf, apologizing for her unable to change anything. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafpool *Millie *Bumblestripe *Brightheart *Briarlight *Dovepaw *Mousewhisker *Toadstep *Rosepetal *Birchfall *Cherrykit *Molekit *Poppyfrost *Sandstorm *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Dustpelt *Purdy *Mousefur *Ivypaw *Graystripe *Spottedleaf }} Mentioned *Russetfur }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers